Hero Roles
Roles and Specialties There are roles and specialties within the game but there is a distinct difference between "Roles" and "Specialties". In order to have a well functioning team throughout a game, it is important for players to know their role and their specialties within the heroes they use, as well as the differences between the two. A role or class is a category that your character will play through out the game. A total of 94 heroes is available at this moment, which come from 6 classes – Tank, Fighter, Assassin, Mage, Marksman and Support. Each of them has their unique stats and ability, but some of them are stronger than others. The Hero Specialties is also category that your character will play throughout the match, from beginning to end. Examples include Initiator, CC, Burst, etc. A hero may qualify under 3 or more specialties, but their two most important specialties are listed. Team Roles Every hero in Mobile Legends is unique, has a different set of abilities, and overall has different ways to help win the game. But first let's talk about roles first. Roles are assigned within the Heroes roles that your character will play through out the game. There 6 Roles/Classes. [[Tank|'Tank']] A tank is a type of role that has high HP and high defense, while having very low attack. This position is always at the front by acting as a shield against enemies, taking the damage. With their durability, they're very good for dividing the enemy formation and allowing the damage dealers to poke the opponents while you absorbing damage for them, thus they are really useful in assisting teammates. They will typically have these assets: *Naturally bulky, higher natural HP, Magic Resistance, and Armor *Some form of crowd control (CC), usually a stun, slow, or taunt. *Great synergy (due to abilities) with certain defensive items, making it very desirable to get them. *Most tanks have some sort of initiation; an ability to open up the fight giving their team an advantage. [[Fighter|'Fighter']] Fighter is a type of role that has a combination of characteristics of a Tank and an Assassin. They can act as a semi-tank and a damage dealer because of their durability and damage. This role is versatile depending on the team lineup. They're sometimes used in soloing a lane or in accompanying an ally. They usually shine during the late game. Marksman Marksman is a type of role that has a high basic attack, dealing damage in a distance. This type is commonly referred to as carry/ADC Damage Carry. This role usually has low durability and mobility, thus playing safe is recommended by keeping your distance from your enemies or by being accompanied by allies. Most marksmen deal damage through basic attack so, they can take down turrets quickly. They shine during the late game. Mage Mage is a type of role that has high magic power and high CD in skills, specializing in dealing magic damage with their skills. This role usually has low durability thus are often the target in team fights, needing protection. Most heroes in this role have crowd control abilities or have high burst damage. Assassin Assassin is a type of role that has high burst damage, specializing in timing their attacks. This role has low durability but is agile in killing the main damage dealer of the enemy. They often wait in striking their attacks to avoid getting killed because their weakness is crowd control skills. It is recommended for most assassin heroes to have lifesteal or spell vamp to increase their sustainability during team fights. Support Support is a type of role that provide some kind of benefit to their team. These benefits provide sustainability through healing or giving shield or deal some form of CC like stunning enemies. They often accompany carry heroes to help them level up faster. They're are recommended to participate in team fights to help teammates in accomplishing objectives and to not solo a lane. Playing the Support The most important thing that a support does is to support their team. That often means sticking with your allies and being there when they need you. Pairing a support hero with a high damage dealer hero like a marksman is the current meta. Keeping the damage dealers alive so they can do the fighting is your job. Things you can do to support them would be: *Help your ally to farm gold and experience as fast as possible without subtracting from their income by dealing the final blow. *Keep them healthy by utilizing heals or shielding them from damage. *Always look at the mini map and note where your allies are and where the threat to your ally may come from. *Stuns onto enemies are beloved by ADC champions almost as much as heals are. Whether its to prevent a kill from escaping, to change the tide of an engagement, or to secure an escape for yourself and an ally. Hero Specialty Hero Specialty is the expertise of a hero they greatly excel in. There are 9 kinds of specialty, namely Regen, Crowd Control, Reap, Charge, Push, Damage, Burst Damage, Poke, and Initiator. 'Regen' This specialty allows heroes to regenerate HP only themselves or the whole team. Examples: Rafaela, Estes and Angela can heal themselves and their team, while Hilda, Balmond, Alice, Alpha and Bane have skills that can heal themselves only. These heroes are very useful in proving sustainability to themselves and allies or only themselves. Crowd Control This specialty allows a hero in disrupting the crowd or control the battlefield through slow effects, stun, knock up and other effects. Heroes that have this specialty are usually tanks, fighters, and mages. Examples: Lolita's first skill and Eudora's second skill can only stun 1 enemy while Chou and Guinevere can knock up multiple enemies. Reap This specialty helps a hero in harassing and preventing opponents from farming and pushing. Most of the heroes that have this specialty are the marksmen and assassins. This specialty helps in finishing off fleeing enemies. Spell vamp is best suitable for heroes of this specialty. Examples: Lesley's ultimate can finish low HP enemies, Karina's ultimate can rush and deal high burst damage, and Granger's ultimate can deal massive critical damage. Charge This specialty allows a hero to catch an enemy or start a team fight with blink skills like jumping. This specialty is usually for fighters and assassins. Examples: Saber's ultimate can lock unto an enemy, Zilong's second skill can flip an enemy, and Freya's first skill can pull enemies into the targeted area. Push This specialty helps in pushing turrets through their skills because they can deal high damage to turrets, so they push alone. This specialty is used by fighters. Examples: Zhask's first skill allow him to summon a spawn, Sun's first skill and ultimate helps him to gang up on the turret, and Bane's ultimate can deal 25% damage to the turret. Damage This specialty helps a hero in dealing damage in a longer period of time than Burst Damage. This is good at harassing enemies, reducing HP's opponents consistently, bit by bit. This specialty is very superior in the laning phase, where everything is still cautious in exchanging attacks and is usually used by mages. Examples: Eudora's first and second skill, Gord's first and second skill, and Pharsa's second and ultimate skill. Burst Damage This specialty is practically the same as Damage but within a shorter period of time. This specialty is good in ganking enemies as they can finish them off in a short span and is usually used by mages and assassins. Heroes with this specialty is suitable to fight enemy heroes who have a small HP because the hero is able to kill off enemy HP quickly in a short time. Examples: Aurora's and Eudora's skill combos can take out an enemy with their burst damage. Poke This specialty helps heroes to harass enemies, dealing little damage. This specialty is usually used by mages. Examples: Estes's passive and second skill deal little damage but slow the enemy and Gord's first and second skill combo can deal considerable damage. Initiator This specialty is almost the same as Charge, but is owned by those in charge of opening the fight, usually by tanks and fighters. Examples: Franco's first skill and Minsitthar can hook an enemy and Minotaur's ultimate can make people bounce. Category:Browse Category:Heroes